


Doctor's Orders

by Sandy



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy/pseuds/Sandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally makes Hilda (Une) get some rest in the middle of a crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

There were nights that Hilda simply could not allow herself to go to sleep, no matter how much Sally argued that she needed to do so. The situation on the L2 satellite was continuing to escalate, and she had far too many agents on the ground to simply sleep in her comfortable bed while their lives were on the line.

So instead, she monitored news feeds, kept her channel open in the event that anyone needed to make a report, and read and reread all the accounts. Something had to be done, something that would lessen the loss of life and bring her people home safely.

She rubbed her head as she read a report again, desperately looking for anything she might have missed. "I get it, Hilda." Looking up she saw her roommate leaning against the doorframe, frowning. "It's admirable, and as a woman of action myself, completely understandable. Hell, I keep hoping you'll discover something to make this a medical crisis."

Chuckling softly at the comment she shrugged. "We've got medical aid on the ground, but this is nothing the local hospital cannot handle. I'm sorry, but there's no justification for sending my CMO at this point."

"Fair enough." Sally smiled and moved into the other woman's room uninvited. She had already opened the door without permission, so she did not think much of the further intrusion. "However, here's my issue with this," she gestured at the work station. "Even the agents will be taking shifts resting. Why? Because the human body needs rest. It's not meant to run for days without sleep."

She leaned over the other woman on the chair, effectively pinning her. "If you don't get sleep, the likelihood of a crucial communication coming in and a decision needing be made while you are physically incapable of dealing the best with it increases. Trust your people, and go to bed. If something happens that requires your immediate attention, we both know you'll be contacted."

Taking a deep breath, Une shook her head, "It's not that easy, Sal. I cannot just turn my brain off and go to sleep."

"I'll give you something."

"And then I won't be able to fully wake if that crucial call comes in!"

Sally rolled her eyes, "Right, cause I'm not a competent doctor or anything."

"I didn't mean it that way." Hilda sighed and rubbed at her forehead. "I'm just tired."

The doctor did not move from her position over the Director General, "Which is why you need to go to sleep."

"Sal…" A finger was placed over her lips, silencing her.

"You don't want drugs. Fine. I want you in bed, now though." There was a fierceness in Sally's eyes that had Hilda swallowing slightly.

"You're going to put on a comfortable nightgown or shirt or whatever you wear to bed, and you're going to get under the covers. And I'm going to join you." That was when Hilda noticed, for the first time, that Sally wore a pair of short cotton sleep shorts and a tank that did nothing at all to hide the other woman's form.

Shaking her head slightly, she forced herself to speak around the lump that had implanted itself in her throat. "Not like this, Sally."

The other woman laughed, "Nope, just cuddling and me making sure you actually sleep." She grinned as she leaned in and kissed Hilda softly, "Trust me, you will be wide awake when we take that step. I'm not settling for being a night's comfort or an easily dismissed mistake." She pulled back and moved aside so that Hilda could stand. "Turn most of it off, let the office contact you if there's anything urgent, and get changed. Doctor's orders."

"You know, you really abuse that phrase." Hilda smirked as she did as she was told.

"No. I just have this one obstinate individual under my care who likes to ignore her own health." Sally crossed her arms over her chest as she sat on a corner of the desk.

Chuckling, Hilda stood, "Not going to let me change in peace?"

"Do you need me to?"

"No, but I think you're going to have to assign me to someone else's care soon, Poe." She smirked, taking back a bit of control as she waggled an eyebrow at her. "I'd hate for someone to accuse you of having a conflict of interests."


End file.
